Untitled
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: A new worker on the mile affects everyone in some good ways and some bad. DEAN/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Co-Worker

"Alright everyone gather round now." Paul Edgecomb called out to his co-workers and they gathered round his the desk, the local inmates paid attention to it as well curious as to what the Boss was going to announce today. "Seems that the Warden has a little bit of an equal opportunity issue on his hands." He looked up from the paper work he had for a new inmate coming in.

"Equal opportunity issue?" Brutus Howell spoke up from his position beside Paul; he had been given the name Brutal most likely because of his size.

"Yes, seems the state is now employing female worker in all fields, and the warden doesn't want politicians cutting funding on his prison system so . . ." He dragged out a bit looking to each of the men "….So we are getting a new co-worker in about an hour by the name of . ." He paused flipping through another set of paper work. "Alexandria Davis." He looked up as all the men exchanged glances between each other.

"You got to be kidding right?" Harry Terwilliger spoke up looking to Dean Stanton for a little bit of a push into the argument. "Is that even smart here on the mile?"

"Harry's right, I mean she could get herself hurt or worse?" Dean spoke up looking to Brutal and back to Paul.

"The warden has informed me that they have all been given the proper instruction on how to handle the situation." All the men sighed and shrugged their shoulders. "But I can assure you at no time will she be left alone, do I make that clear?" They nodded. "I'll have her work on some administrative things that have been needing to get done so for now, be nice to her."

"When she supposed to be here?" No sooner had Brutal asked about their new co-worker the door opened and the warded followed by two guards came in and over to where the group stood.

"Warden." Paul greeted simply as he looked back at the two guards, one had escorted the warden with the keys to even have access to the block the other their new co-worker.

"Well exciting day for you boys I bet . . ." The warden smiled and turned to the new guard. "This is Alexandria Davis, your new co-worker." They all gave small smiles as the warden motioned for her to come forward. She was taller for the common female but no taller than dean; her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun giving the assumption that her hair was long. "Well ill leave you gentlemen to get acquainted with Miss Davis. The warden and his escort walked out locking the door behind him. Paul looked around at the men standing by just watching her. He sighed stepping forward and holding out his hand.

"I'm Paul Edgecomb." She gave a small smile and shook his hand before being introduced to the others. "This is Bruits Howell, Dean Stanton, and Harry Terwilliger, you'll work with them most often, you'll meet Percy tomorrow wish I didn't have to subject you to that but." She smiled and nodded to each of the men and looked up and down the mile before looking to Paul. "We won't have you handling inmates just yet, if that's alright with you of course."

"Whatever you say." She said simply then followed him into the office where he pointed out the various different cabinets and where to find what. He soon assigned her to start organizing the files a bit more, they had a stack of paper work in the corner that needed to be filed, she sighed she knew she was going to be more of a secretary for the first little bit of her time here but she didn't mind, it was a job for once in her life smiled that she had a job.

"For now I'm going to leave you here with Dean, the rest of us have business to attend to so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask him." She nodded and watched all the men leave, for a moment she watched as Dean grabbed a clipboard from off the wall and turned to her.

"I'll show you how to do checks, while the boss isn't around."

"Checks?" She questioned as she walked out and over to him.

"Every two maybe three hours depending on your discretion we do cell checks." He handed her the clipboard and pen and started to point things out. "We check to make sure they are being complete animals, you know by trashing their cells being unruly things like that." Alexandria looked up and down the list and nodded looking up at him. "Come on ill introduce you to our local inmates." She followed next to him down to the first cell occupied with an inmate. "Eduard Delacroix, be behaving pretty much, we never have much of a issue with him but never let your guard down." He said sternly as she looked up from the clipboard she was making marks and notes on for him, Dean smiled.

"New Boss, Boss Stanton." Eduard spoke up coming up to the cell door.

"Yes Del, this is Miss Davis." Dean said watching his closely just in case.

"She's pretty Boss." Alexandria smiled a little bit looking over at Dean who nodded.

"One more." He spoke up and they crossed the cell block over to where Arlen Bitterbuck was held.

"Arlen Bitterbuck, no issues from him either." They both peered into the cell, Arlen had currently been sleeping so Dean motioned to the desk taking the clipboard from her. "Right now this job is cake, two inmates that are pretty simple to handle." He made some of his own marks on the clipboard.

"What are they in for?" He looked up from the paperwork.

"I'm sure you'll find out going through all those files in there." She nodded and turned to the office. "Listen don't tell Paul about what I just showed you, he really doesn't want you to interact with the inmates, even though he's bound to find out since Del's a big talker."

"Ok, I won't." She went over to the first filling cabinet and sighed she had to start somewhere. Pulling out a large stack of files she set them on the desk and started her task at hand. Dean sat down at the desk out on the mile and started flipping through a book every once and awhile looking up as she grabbed a new stack of files.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Inmate

The day before she had gone through most of the files figuring their main issues, she had begun to alphabetize them when she was interrupted by the sound of a cell door opening. Looking up from the file drawer she turned and walked out on to the mile watching Dean walk back up from the cell.

"What going on?" At that statement the phone began to ring on the corner of the desk, she watched Brutal walk over and answer it as Dean walked up to her.

"We are getting a new inmate today." She turned to Brutal as he set down the phone.

"He's on his way." She nodded and looked over to Dean who gave a small smile of reassurance. Brutal walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Paul? Prisoner?"

"Christ give me a minute!" Alexandria looked at Dean who shook his head.

"Is he ok?" she asked as Brutal and Paul exchanged more words.

"He's got a bit of a infection nothing to major, I hope." Dean whispered as the door opened and out came Paul looking at the group.

"You should have taken the day of too see the doctor." Brutal mentioned as Paul put his cover back on.

"New Prisoner and you know better, let's look alive Dean, Alexandria you go on in the office and stand by alright." They both nodded and did what they were told. No sooner had she walked back into the office and back over to the desk she heard the shouting.

"Dead man, we got a dead man walking!" Over and over again, she looked out the door window over to Dean and Brutal who shook their heads at it. She turned back to her paperwork and continued till she watched them escort a prisoner in, he was huge and covered with scars, she watched till he went out of site down the mile. She paid no attention to anything else but her files till she heard her name called. Putting her things down she walked out into view of the men down the mile.

"Come over here girl." Pausing for a second she walk slowly down to where they all stood. Looking at Paul he smiled at her. "I figured I let our new inmate know who you where incase he needed anything if we weren't here, John, this is Miss Davis." She looked into the cell and John nodded to her, she gave a weak smile and nodded back up at him. They all nodded and turned, walking back to the end of the mile.

"Since Del told me he had met your earlier this morning I can trust that you will mind your distance if you need to get them anything?" Paul asked turning to her, looking at Dean then back up at him she nodded.

"Well whose this?" They all turned to Percy who came over twirling his wand in his hand.

"Percy this Alexandria Davis, she'll be working with us from now on." Percy nodded eyeing her up and down. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Brutal who was standing next to her. "You will treat her with more respect than you do any of us is that clear." Percy turned to Paul with a angry glare but nodded in agreement.

--

Dean sighed as he did checks of the cells a few hours later, he had been left alone with Alexandria who was off doing her thing of coarse. He was practically bored out of his mind, turning looking back at the office he watched her for a moment, she was in the process of putting files away. Setting the clipboard down on the desk he walked into the office.

"You need any help?" She turned to him and smiled.

"No I'll be fine, thank you though." Going back to the files she paid no attention to him as he picked up another stack and brought it over to her holding it out. Looking up at him then at the files she smiled taking on off the top and filing it.

"So what made you want to work here." He leaned against the filing cabinet still holding the stack watching her.

"I don't know really, they were looking for anyone really." Dean nodded.

"Not many people are willing to work in a prison." She took another file and flipped through the drawer.

"No, I figured a job is a job, the pay is all that bad to me so." She filed the last file in the stack he had brought her prompting him to grab the last one on the desk.

"Your not afraid of the consequences?" She stopped and looked at him puzzled. "well I mean you could get hurt, your not afraid of that?" She chuckled a little bit grabbing another file.

"I grew up with four big brother I'm sure I can manage." He nodded handing the last file over as Paul walked in.

"You two seem to be working hard."

"Just finished reorganizing everything now its just that big old stack of papers over there." She pointed at a stack of papers that looked like it was about to fall over "Should take me a day or two."

"Or a night?" She looked at his questionably. "I need another guard on the mile tonight since Percy has other obligations to fill away from here and we all scheduled plans for this evening, I need you to stay."

"Ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry you'll be here with Brutal, I gave you the day of tomorrow and ill come fill in for your spot."

"What about your day off?" Paul smiled.

"Don't worry I've covered a lot of days for these men no reason why you shouldn't get the same treatment." She smiled and nodded in thanks. "Give you and Brute some bonding time." Paul smiled.

--

She sighed as she walked out of the office, turning the light out as she did. "Long day?" She looked at Brutal and smiled, he was sitting at the desk flipping through a magazine.

"Well, considering the amount of paper work yes it has been." She took a seat next to the desk looking around the top of it for anything to do or read something. Looking up at his he kept his face behind the magazine, she sighed and looked down the mile she had another three hours of this and it was going to go by slow for her she knew it. "So . . .Tell me about yourself." She said suddently out loud breaking the silence, she watched as the magazine slowly lowered. "Or not." He chuckled.

"What do you want to know there isn't much to know about me really." He set the magazine down and leaned his arms up against the desk. "Im just a single old man really whose got nothing to loose in this life." She smile and laughed with him. "Now the other boys they got stories to tell, Paul he's married and his children are already off to school, Harry his girls got married, and then there is Dean." She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean and then there's Dean?"

"Well he hasn't had a good month, his girl left him over his job and well the boy has been miserable really." She frowned a little bit, feeling sorry for dean she looked down the mile at all the sleeping inmates."What about you baby girl?"

"Baby girl?" she half questioned in a laugh.

"You heard me, what you got a problem with my nickname for you?"

"No." she laughed. "But why that?"

"Well your practically a baby from my perspective, and you're a girl?" He pointed out scratching his head for a moment.

"Well ok I guess?" She smiled at him. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Well a pretty girl like you has to have a man out there somewhere waiting for you to come home?" she smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing serious like I want it to be, I mean there is this guy who comes around who has it in his head that we are together when we really aren't."

"Well you have any problems with that guy you tell us we'll take care of him for you." She smiled.

"Oh I have no issues with him thank you though." They talked all night about the job about themselves and the other guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sunday lunch

"So what do you all think of her?" Paul asked the group as they clear out the execution room.

"So a quite girl don't you think?" Harry asked picking up a box setting of against the wall clearing the area for the chairs.

"She's not all that quiet." They all turned to Brutal. "Get her talking she talk for ages, in fact she's invited us over for Sunday lunch tomorrow, if your interested in a nice home cooked meal that is?"

Dean started sweeping the floors when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Paul, most of us didn't have plans last night but you made her stay so she didn't have to be apart of the execution huh?"

"Yeah, I thought it best that she not be here around the times of the executions."

"Paul, this is her job now, soon she will have all that paperwork done, and then what will she do?" Brutal asked.

"When she gets the paperwork done then I'll think about letting her witness it ok, but for now she gets the days off for executions." They all nodded.

Everything went as planed and on time for Arlen Bitterbuck, Paul was glad to have not included Alexandria on this one.

--

They had all gotten a ride together, three of them had work that evening so it wasn't going to be too long of a lunch. Walking up the stair to the front porch they noticed all the doors and windows open, the smell of steak frying moved through the air making the four men even hungrier than they were. Taping lightly on the door they were soon greeted by Alexandria who rushed to the door.

"Afternoon boys." She smiled and opened the door, "Come on in, lunch is almost ready, its all set up on the back porch." They all headed out through the house, into the kitchen where she quickly attending to the food before burning it.

"You need any help?" They all stood around her and she laughed.

"Sure, there are bowls in that top cabnet, these two pots need to be strained and put into one." Dean and Brutal went on looking for the bowls and strainers, helping her put the food out. They all took their own place at the table as she set the last dish in the center. "Hope you enjoy, its been awhile since I cooked for so many before."

"I'm sure it will be delicious, smell pretty good to me." Harry perked up dishing out his food for himself.

"Your looking good today baby girl." Brutal said as he dished out some potatoes.

"Baby girl?" They all asked at once looking at Brutal as she laughed.

"What, its my nickname for her, I mean look at her she's practically a baby to some of us well not so much Dean but from my perspective she is." Brutal said looking over at her, she smiled. "So where this guy you told me about?"

"Guy?" Dean asked looking up from his food.

"Yeah, she told me there is this guy that comes around thinking he owns the place." Brutal said before taking a bit of his steak.

"Its not like that, we had a little fling and then . . ." She trailed off looking down for a second before smiling again. "let's not bring up bad memories now."

"Come on now, we are your family now." She looked over at Paul. "I mean you got us all over here for lunch, means we care for you."

"How, you've known me for barely a week." They all smiled.

"Doesn't need to take months to develop any sort of friendship or feelings." She smiled and they continued their meal. They conversed about everything but work, trying to keep things away from what they do to not spoil to mood of the day.

"That was a wonderful meal Alexandria, thank you." Paul spoke up wiping his mouth. "Well Harry Brutal and I got to get to work."

"Of coarse go, ill take care of this mess." She smiled as they all stood. "Ill see you in the morning I guess." They started off through the house back out to the car, following them she watched as they packed in.

"Dean you coming with, we'll drop you off back home." Harry shouted out causing Alexandria to notice he was standing behind her.

"No, I'll stay and help Miss Davis clean up the mess we made." Alexandria looked back at the car and they all nodded.

"You kids have fun!" They watched the car drive off down the dirt road before turning back into the house.

"You really didn't have to do that you know." She said as they exited onto the back porch.

"I don't mind really, the four us can come to be big pigs, figured it would be rude is one of us didn't stay and help you clean." He started stacking plates as she started covering the left over food. Grabbing the covered food she placed it in the icebox, Dean had placed the first round of plates in the sink and began to roll up his sleeves.

"No, ill do that."

"NO." Dean said sternly. "Gather the rest of the dishes ill do this." She sighed and grabbed the rest of the plates setting them in the sink that was now full of water and soap. She watched Dean scrub the plates and took them from him when he was done and began drying them. It didn't take long before they were done. Smiling she walked over to the ice box.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure." She smiled and grabbed the pitcher of ice tea and filled two glasses. Walking out to the back porch Dean looked out over her land. She came out soon after handing him the glass. "Nice piece of land you got."

"Yeah it belonged to my parents before they died, gave it to me to manage." She said taking a sip of her tea. Dean looked over at her as she did then back over the land.

"You got any animals?"

"Not yet, we did a long time ago." Sitting down in one of the chairs she had set up. "Nope hasn't been animal in that barn in years, maybe after I'm done with this job I'll get a few." Dean took a seat next to her setting his glass down. They were quiet for a long while, just listening to the breeze. Dean took in a deep breath of cool air and looked over at her. Brutal was right when he told her she looked good today. She had her hair down and wore a light green sun dress that brought out her form more. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye smiling. He was staring at her and he wasn't doing a good job hiding it. Turning to him the wind caught her hair bringing it to fall in her eyes. As if it were just quick reaction he reached out brushing the strand out of her eyes. She watched his hand till it settled back on the table. She leaned forward to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming that broke the silence.

"Alex!" they both turned and watched as big unkempt man came through the back porch door, looking at Dean then glaring at her. "Who the hell is this!"

"John this is Dean, I work with him." John looked at Dean judging him for a moment.

"I should be going, Ill see you at work Alexandria." She looked over at Dean and smiled.

"OK, I'll walk you out." They both stood.

"He can find himself out girl your staying her and explaining yourself!" John blocked her from the door.

"We will dicuss this later!" She ground out before pushing past him. Dean didn't like the situation as he walked out on to the front porch with her. "I'm sorry about this, I'm glad you stayed and helped me with the dishes." Dean came up closer to her.

"Look if you want me to make him leave I will." He whispered noticing that John was watching.

"No its fine." She gave a weak smile up at him. "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." Dean nodded.

"Ok."

"You going to be fine walking home, I can give you a ride?"

"No, its just a mile down the road I'll be fine." Dean turned reluctantly away and began his short walk home. Hoping that the horrible things he was thinking that could happen to her wouldn't, and that he was just being foolish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Confessions

They were all sitting around the desk out on the mile playing cards and reading. Dean was just staring off down the mile and kept checking the clock. "Everything alright Dean?" He looked up a Brute who dealt another card on the desk. "Miss Davis didn't wear you out or anything now did she?" They all chuckled and looked up at him, he didn't break a smile.

"I just helped her with the dishes, by the time I even thought about starting a conversation a guy came over angry with her." Dean said pretty slowly, they all looked at each other. "His names John, I don't know why but she didn't want me to stay so I left."

"Was she alright, why did you leave her?" Brutal said angrily going to grab the phone as he did the door opened. Alexandria walked in her hands full of the left over's from last night, stopping dead in her tracks they stared each other down.

"What?" she asked setting the boxes on the desk "Figured you boys get hungry later." She pointed to the boxes as they all stared at her.

"That's just fine baby girl thank you." Brutal broke the silence for everyone as started to dish out some boxes to them, she smiled turning to the office where she hung her cover. They ate away at the food as she came out of the office smiling at them, looking at Dean who didn't touch his food.

"You alright Dean?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not all that hungry at the moment." Dean stood up and grab the clipboard. "I'll do checks real quick." He walked off.

"If he alright." Alexandria asked as he did.

"We don't know, he's been like that all day." Harry said watching Dean do the checks. Alexandria sighed turning back into the office and grabbing another stack of paper to organize. Sitting down at the desk she leaned her headed into her head as she began to sort through them. She didn't know how long she sat there going through them, till a drink was set in front of her. Looking she saw Dean standing there with his own cup watching her.

"Figured you be thirsty you been going through that stack all day." She gave a weak smile and took the cup.

"Thank you." Leaning back in the chair she watched as he came around the desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Im sorry I was a bit out of my head this morning." Dean said taking a sip of his drink.

"Its fine, your alright though?" Dean nodded.

"Are you?" She set her cup on the desk and went back into sorting papers.

"I got a lot to do Dean I don't have time to talk." Dean stood up and leaned over her.

"Listen, if he's done something or said something to you, you have to tell someone."

"Go away please." She said brushing a strand of hair out of her face before flipping through the papers once more.

"Alex please." Standing abruptly she pushed him back away from her startling him and the men outside.

"Don't . . .Don't you ever call me that . . .ever." Trying to hold back her emotions she walked out of the office, trying to walk out of the mile but wasn't quick enough. Brutal stopped her escape attempt.

"Let me go I need some air please." She kept her head down.

"Baby girl, tell us what wrong." She looked up at him as a single tear fell down her face. Pushing past him she left the mile, Brutal turned to Dean who stood in the door way. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just called her Alex."

"Well maybe she doesn't like being called that now does she Dean?" Paul said as he sat down at the desk.

"Well obviously." Dean said sitting down with Paul at the desk.

"What do you want to do Paul?" Brutal asked stepping up to the desk.

"Well she wanted some air right, she'll be back. She stubborn like us she's going to try hard not to cry in front of a group." Brutal sat on the side of the desk and waited. They played their card games and read a book or a magazine. Paul and Harry got up and left after a game of cards to do their wash. Leaving Brutal and Dean in the middle of a card game themselves. They looked up about an hour later when the door to the mile opened up and Alexandria walked in. They turned and watched as she walked in and over to the desk giving a weak smile.

"Got any food left over that I brought?" They all gave a small smile and laugh as they pushed over a small box she had brought. "Thank you."

"You alright baby girl?"

"Ill be fine." She grabbed the box and moved to go into the office.

"Hey." Dean stood up slowly and stopped her, she looked up at him she a face of stone, he could tell that she had been crying more that he thought he would, her eyes were bloodshot and her face red from trying to wash away the tears. Brutal stood and approached her as well. "I just wanted to help." Letting out the breath she was holding in she looked down at the box in her hands.

"I know Dean . . . . I shouldn't of pushed you. . . . I'm so sorry." They could tell the tears were coming again and Brutal lead her to a chair, taking the box from her he knelt in front of her.

"I told you we would take care of him if you asked, didn't I?" She nodded. "Now why wont you let us?"

"You don't know him like I do, get his anger flared he'll turn into the devil himself till he gets what he wants."

"Did he get what he wanted last night?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of the desk, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, remember Dean when I told you I grew up with four brothers?" Dean nodded. "Well they all ended up in the Army and when they came home from basic we wrestled like we did when we kids and still beat their asses, or they let me, so I figured if I could beat four of the strongest men I know up why not be able to defend myself against this twit."

"Did you?" Brutal asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah but not without consequences."

"Consequences?" Brutal asked the anger starting to show.

"He would never hit me on the face, he knows you'll go after him if he did." She said to Dead as she undid her coat and wait belt. "But anywhere else where im covered?" She rolled up the sleeve on her blouse to show her now bruised arms, Dead grasped her arm lightly. "My backs worse." Alexandria gulped.

"He did this to you?" She nodded hesitantly and Brutal stood quick grabbing the phone.

"NO!" She grabbed his hands causing him to stop. "Please this is between us three no one else."

"Baby girl look what he did to you, you don't deserve this." He said setting down the phone.

"I can take it for now, he leaving tomorrow for Texas some new job something like that." She started to put her coat back on.

"Your not going home till then, till after hes gone." Dean said sternly.

"Where am I supposed to shower?" Dean looked to Brutal.

"We get off the same time, you can stay with me for the night." Brutal said taking a seat behind the desk.

"I don't want to be a burden." She turned to him.

"Don't worry about it baby girl." She gave a weak smile.

* * *

A/N: Any Reviews? :D Sorry for the long wait to update, I've been working and finally have time to update all of my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Spending the night at Brutes

"Alright the guest room is right through that door and the bathroom is right here" Brutal pointed out as he showed her around the house, he had nice little house for a single man she thought as she set her bag in the guest room. "Ill make some dinner for us, should be ready in a half hour or so." She nodded and pulled out a spare set of cloths that she had picked up from her house. She smirked he would let her go to her house but not stay, shaking her head she pinned her hair up and jumped in the shower. She dressed herself in a long sleeved blouse and pants before brushing her hair out. It fell almost to her lower back, it was mostly straight and curled at the bottom. Coming down into the kitchen she smiled as he dished out food onto two separate plates.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you." He motioned for her to sit at the table across from him, dinner was nothing special just some spaghetti but it was wonderful to her not having to cook it. After dinner she helped him with the dishes and smiled when he offered her a glass of wine.

"Trying to seduce me Brute?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No no, just figured after a day like today you would want something to help you relax a little but hun." He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Besides you a little young for me and someone already has his eye on you." He said as he lead her over to the couch that sat in front of a large fire place taking a sip of his wine.

"Who, what do you mean someone already has his eye one me?" She watched him closely.

"What I don't know what your talking about girl." She laughed.

"Bullshit you don't know what I'm talking about spill it!" His eyes widened and he laughed.

"Wow, little wine in your system your manners switch off huh?" he smiled w at her. "No if your to blind to see it like I do then I think I'm going to let it all unfold."

"So your not telling me a damn thing?" He shook his head no and smiled. She looked ahead to the fire and took another sip of her wine, relaxing back into the couch. Every sip she took she got that closer to sleep, she was in such a relaxing environment that she melted into it enjoying every second of it.

"Baby girl?" She came out her trance and looked over at him giving him a tired smile. "Come lets get you to bed." Holding out his hand she took it as he helped her up and lead her to the guest room. Taking the glass of wine he set it on the bedside table and pulled the covers back for her. "You sleep well now, ill wake you for breakfast." She nodded and got ready for bed, taking the blouse off she checked herself in the mirror, tracing the outlines of her bruises she sighed holding it all in as she slipped on a short night dress. Slipping under the covers she stared up at the ceiling listing to Brutal move around his house, she smiled she was glad to have a good friend, and other friends at work that would help her. She fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke to the sound of pans clunking together and the smell of toast, the sounds of voices laughing at each other, she quickly dressed and headed down to the kitchen where she saw brutal and Dean trying to make breakfast.

"You boys need any help?" She smiled walking over to where Brutal was cooking up some eggs.

"No we are fine." Brutal said smiling down at her. "Dean came over for a little breakfast before work why don't you help him set the table?" Grabbing some plates from the top shelf she moved over to the table and smiled at Dean.

"Good morning Alexandria." She handed him a plate and he set it in its place.

"Good morning." She was quickly moved out of the way as Brutal came through with a pan of eggs, he dished them out between the three, and moved quick to grab the toast. "Look you don't need to impress me with your cooking last night was bad enough."

"Hey I thought you liked what I made for you last night." She chuckled and sat down with them.

"I'm just playing Brute." They all laughed together and ate their breakfast in somewhat of a silence. Looking out the window they watched cars go by, every so often when they did.

"I have to run out in town before work so, you two going to be ok here by yourself?" Dean and Alexandria looked at each other then to him before nodded. "Ok I'll be back soon." Brutal moved quick and was out the door.

"Yes Brute we will do the dishes for you!" Alexandria shouted out looking at Dean, gathering the dishes her hands were grabbed by Dean.

"Ill get it you go relax on the couch."

"No we are not going through this again, I got it this time Dean." She pulled away and head for the sink, filling it with water and soap she started scrubbing the dishes. Dean came up beside her and held out his hand for a dish to dry. Smiling she handed him a plate and just like the night before the dishes were done quick. Drying her hands she walked out onto the front porch and took a seat on the swinging bench folding her left leg under her she let the other one dangle pushing the swing. Dean watched her from the kitchen. Walking out and looking down the front drive he sighed. "You going to come sit with me or stand there." He turned to her and watched her for a moment before sitting down on the other far side of the bench causing it to swing a little bit.

"How you feeling today?" Dean asked turning to her, she did the same and shrugged.

"I don't know how I supposed I'm feeling today, I had a good rest but I guess I just don't know." She looked down at the porch deck, as they sat in silence again. She sat staring at the porch playing with her hands, Dean checked his watch and looked out at the road, Brutal wasn't back yet but they had to get ready for work at least. Standing he walked over and held his hand out to her.

"Got to get ready for work now." She looked at his hand then to him, grasping it lightly he helped her to her feet. Standing she fell forward, feeling like a ditz as Dean caught her she looked up and smiled. Her leg had fallen asleep and she hadn't expected it. He helped her into standing straight up again. She kept her hands on his arms to steady herself, looking down she shook her leg out allowing the blood to flow again. Looking up she smiled again, reaching up he brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face, like he had the other night, tucking it behind her ear, letting his hand trace the outside of her cheek as he pulled away from her. She gave a small smile before turning back into the house, to get changed. Dean just watched her disappear up stairs, before taking a seat on the bench again. What was he thinking the girl had enough issues to deal with, she didn't need him making moves on her. Sighing he watched the road for Brutal it wasn't long till he arrived back.

"Why do you look so down boy?" Brutal asked as he came up the steps carrying a brown paper bag, Dean stood and walked over to greet him and shook his head at the question. "Where is Alexandria?"

"She's upstairs getting dressed for work." They both walked into the house, Dean watched Brutal unpack the bag, eyeing the items he placed on the counter. "What is all that for?"

"Alexandria, figured she could use a little something to ease the pain?" Dean nodded, as he looked at the various creams, ointments and aspirins.

"What makes you think she is in pain Brute, she doesn't look like it."

"I can tell Dean, she hides it well but watch her movements they are slow and cautious."

"Is he gone, can she go home?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't count on something like that figuring how she described him." Their conversation ended as she walked into the kitchen, hair pulled back she smiled when she saw Brutal and looked over at the things laid out on the counter. Looking up at him with a questioning look, he smiled and gave her arm a small squeeze and he left the kitchen to get ready for work himself. Picking up some of the items she read the descriptions and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, he just didn't need to go and do all this for me is all." Dean smiled

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm working on alot of stories right now, along with alot of essays! Enjoy!


End file.
